xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Blood War
"Bloodwar" July 9-10, 2011 GMs: Dave Chamberlain, Andrew Elkins In-Game location: Dakkor OOG Location: Sage Ranch Synopsis - A Dakkoran elf has been trying for years to gather support against Urth, a former Minor House that has become powerful enough to wipe the once proud Lindora off of the map. He returns home with what help he has found. Meanwhile, a pair of Knights from the Veldron Citadel journey south to investigate the rumors they have been hearing about Urth and bring back solid facts so that the Council can make an informed and intelligent decision about how to proceed on the matter. What they all find is dire news. Troops are being re-allocated from the Gesnor border to reinforce the Eastern Defenses, but Urth already has their necromancers beyond the line. As Dakkor had been their home, so would it be again. Undead are raised behind the defenses catching everyone unaware. Urth's use of elven blood in their rituals has been known for a while but never fully explained how their creations were as intelligent or as vile as they were. The elves were not the only ones Urth had been bleeding, they had also been using the blood of daemons to possess the ones they raised. A poison daemon had been trapped, tortured, and bled to give Urth's necromancers the power to raise their skeletal creatures inside of Dakkor, beyond the country's defenses. The daemon was dispatched so that no more blood could be harvested. Tiny forms nearby revealed that they were starting to bleed dwarves as well. Enhanced by the regenerative powers of the blood of elves, or the enduring strength of the blood of dwarves, the daemon blood showed itself to be the true power as the enhanced undead, or Urthen, are found to be the real masters of their land. Searching for their fallen kin, a rescue party of daemons led by one of the Daemon Lords arrives and hears a tale of the torture and blood harvesting being done by Urth. The daemons decide to find out for themselves if this is true and promise vengance on all if they have been lied to. One final situation is left to be dealt with. The Dakkoran elf that once quested for help for his country was captured by Urth's necromancers who intended to turn him into one of the Urthen. As the ceremony was disrupted before it could be finished, Captain Tuono is dead. He walks, he speaks, he has all of his memories and personality, but he has no heartbeat, no pulse. With the regenerative properties of the Urthen but not the daemonic soul he is neither alive, dead, nor undead. He is now the "living-dead". Until more can be learned about his condition, he travels with the fleeing Dakkoran troops to the country's capitol to warn them of what they learned. Cast List (17) Kari Brewer - Mavra Nari Stevan Casares - Dakkoran soldier, Urth fighter, various Urthen, poison daemon, daemonic fighter Constance Chamberlain - Ferrah T'Lin Dave Chamberlain - Ank Scout, Ank Shaman, Daemon Lord Han Faj'n, various Urthen ["Brute", caster, raised shaman}, Urth fighter (GM) Olivia "Aya" Columbia - Dakkoran soldier, Ank soldier, Urth fighter, various Urthen, Sequestrum mage Michael Corr - Ashlind Ingrid deBeus - Dakkoran soldier, Ank soldier, Urth necromancer/fighter, various Urthen, fire daemon, raised orc Andrew Elkins - Captain Tuono (GM) Andrew G. - Dakkoran soldier, Urth necromancer, Darian Alessandra Kroger - Dakkoran Sgt., Urth necromancer/fighter, ice daemon, various Urthen Aaron Lyle - Sir Martin Arthur Dave Miner - Ethen of Veldron Chris MarkerMorse - Dakkoran soldier, Ank soldier, Urth fighter, pit daemon Addison Morse - Dakkoran soldier, Ank soldier, Urth fighter, fire daemon, various Urthen, raised orc Megan Parks - Dakkoran soldier, Ank soldier, Urth necromancer/fighter, various Urthen, poison daemon Lori Pascarella - Dakkoran soldier, Urth necromancer/fighter, various Urthen Diana Tenoh - Laari Lyathtria Game Invite: 505 "There's not much more I can tell you. Our scouts have reported graves desecrated and bodies being stolen. You need to find out what they're doing before this division escalates into something our country cannot handle." 506 "Look. I appreciate your troubles, I really do. but there's nothing we can do about it. It's an internal matter for your Houses to sort out and I'm not about to let your trouble spill over our borders." 507 "And just what am I supposed to do? If you haven't noticed we've been a bit out of sorts for a few hundred years now. I don't know anything about your problems and right now I plan to keep it that way. Find someone your own age why don't you." 508 "You have got to be kidding me. Now? Our country is being over-run by these things and you want us to help you?" 510 "We can't help you. You shouldn't even be here. I'll do this much for you however...Where would you like us to send you? Doro'Yedhel? Not quite, but I can get you close enough." 511 " I can't help you. The Council's schedule is full and it may be some time before you can be seen. I suggest you return to your homeland. The Council will make contact when they are prepared to confer with you about your needs." The Yellow Duchy of Quivera was as close as he could get. The Junior Aide from the Foreign Affairs Glade was the last defeat. With no one to give support to their plight, Captain Tuono of House Koi left to return to his new home of Dakkor. His choice to remain behind after being freed was one of grace, forgiveness, and self-sacrifice. These traits were nowhere to be seen as he tried in vain to gather support for Dakkor. Now he must return home with grave news, there will be no help against Urth. There was a blank spot near the bottom of the Hall of Travelers board and a few coins left in pocket. Maybe... The summer of 511 brought more news about Urth, Captain Tuono was not the only one with problems now. Citadel of Veldron - "I'm not sure what you expect of us Brandiff. If members of your clan have not come back but you can't tell us where they went then I don't see how we can help. Can you at least tell us why they left the mines?" Royal Palace at Traau - "They want how much for repairs? I told you to send them back home not to wreck the Geoffrey Estate? And there were how many dead? No, I know the undead left the delegation a long time ago, I mean how many dead from telling them to go back to Urth? Pembroke is going to have a cow when I tell him, you know that right? A right royal cow right there in the throne room." Uragoth - "Mo nori! Teni for jiaj nim to ztay jiaj." (orcish) It has been years since the people of Dakkor realized their mistakes and freed their 'totems'. Some of the freed elves stayed behind to teach the Dakkorans and to help them heal their spirits. For the last few years, one of these elves, Captain Tuono, has been leading a group of Dakkorans trying to gather support for their country against the trials it has recently been facing. But tides have been turning, and the situation grows dire. Tuono has appealed directly to Doro 'Yedhel for help now. With the revelation that Urth has been using elven blood for their rituals, Xaria begins to see what Urth is capable of. But elves can be patient, and they have much going on in their own land still. Others will be needed. The Lindoran Resistance is gone. Rynith has a treaty in place with the ruling body known as the Edicts of Urth. Kyrrathis is secured and the remaining Lindoran civilians have become her citizens. The southern border is now controlled. Only one thing remains before the real work can be done...Urth turns their eye towards their ancestral land of Dakkor.